


Deserved

by ElementalGhosting



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Love Confessions, M/M, Rejection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalGhosting/pseuds/ElementalGhosting
Summary: Scar has some feelings that he needs to let out.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	Deserved

The pair of tricksters sprinted through the jungle, Grian trying to muffle his mischievous cackles with the sleeve of his sweater as Scar stumbled along behind him, tripping over every single branch on the moonlit path.

The red-sweatered man pulled his companion behind a tall jungle tree and crouched, slapping a hand over the other’s mouth to keep him from letting out a noise of shock as two sets of footsteps rushed past their hiding spot. Both the builder and the terraformer sank to the ground, panting from exhaustion. 

“So, when are we gonna put our beds together?” asked Grian with a wink, nudging the wizard beside him. Scar turned his head away without an answer. It was silent for a moment after that, making the builder feel like he had done something wrong. 

"I’m sorry if that weirded you out, but it was proper hilarious! Mumbo and Iskall lost their minds!" He giggled, and Scar shut his eyes at the sound. He already felt lightheaded from the running and was positive he would pass out if Grian laughed again. 

The builder wrapped his arm around the other man’s shoulders, giving him a one-armed hug as a gesture of appreciation. "That idea you had with the pick-up lines was amazing, though! It really sold the whole ‘dating’ thing!”

There was another long pause between the two, Scar still refusing to make eye contact with his partner in crime. 

"Yeah... t-thanks," he managed, pushing himself off the ground and offering his hand to Grian. 

The former Architech looked up at him, concern visible in his gaze. "Are you okay?" he questioned, pulling himself off the jungle floor with Scar’s help. 

"Y-yeah, well... no." 

"Was fake-dating too much of a troll?" Grian inquired, tilting his head to the side. He knew that his friend could get anxious about certain pranks, taking into account some events that took place in the past. 

"Considering I actually have feelings for you, uhm... yes," Scar mumbled, closing his eyes and opening them as a last resort to awaken from what he thought was some sort of strange dream. 

It wasn’t. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Grian asked, bewildered. 

The terraformer’s mind was clouded with frantic thoughts about his confession. He had decided that now, after all this, would be the best time to just spill his feelings. 

"That joke was too much! I actually have feelings for you, you know... it’s difficult for me to cope when you do pranks that play with my emotions.”

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed. Scar looked over at his partner in crime, thinking that the other man didn’t hear him properly. 

He did. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Grian finally asked, his voice flat. "You know you don't have to continue with it now. Mumbo and Iskall aren’t here anymo—" 

The wizard put his hands on the builder’s shoulders and lightly shook him. "No, don’t you get it? I'm being serious!" 

He let go and stepped back as soon as he realized what he had done, slumping against a jungle tree. The terraformer was regretting opening his mouth in the first place. 

"Maybe you're just confused, Scar. It’s late and you’ve had a busy day—“

The wizard snapped his head up in frustration. "I'm not confused, Grian! I love you!" 

The builder was silent again. Scar was wanting to back out, but his heart remained hopeful for the other man’s response. 

"I...t-thought that maybe because of all the times we hung out... and a-all of those stupid pranks... y-you might...” 

"I might have feelings for you as well?" Grian gently finished.Scar breathed a small sigh of relief, thankful that he wasn’t the one who had to say it. “Well... yeah.” 

"I’m sorry, but I don’t feel the same way.”

Scar wished that this was another nightmare, but he knew it wasn’t. This felt too real. 

"W-what?" 

"I don't like you like that. I was just joking around, and only wanted to hang out as friends... you apparently took it too seriously." 

Scar’s brain set into a panic, reaching out to grab any evidence that Grian was lying. "Everything was just a joke?" 

"Yes..." 

"What about the headhunt team? Or that time you helped me fight the wither? And what about your multiple invitations to the upside-down?" 

Grian clenched his teeth. "Scar,” he muttered, putting his head in his hands, “I do not love you." 

It was the wizard’s turn to lapse into silence. His old worries and fears had come back, but they were worse. 

Much worse. 

A sigh came from the red-sweatered man. "I'm sorry. I'll give you some time to be alone." Grian gave him a small, hopeful smile. Scar’s insides felt as if they had been ripped out. “I hope we can still be friends.”

The builder turned away and started through the jungle, making his way back to the hobbit hole. He didn’t look back. 

Scar wished he didn't leave. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he wondered when and why he had started to cry. 

Was he embarrassed? Heartbroken? He wasn’t sure, and at this point he didn’t care. 

Everything hurt. 

He slid down the tree behind him, his leather jacket catching on the rough bark.Scar had to resist the urge to bang his head against the trunk until he got a headache. 

Grian didn't like him. 

It was all just a joke. 

Grian used him, led him on, and then discarded him like a broken toy when Scar caught feelings for the other man. 

He wrapped his arms around his legs and rocked back and forth, humming to himself. Maybe that happy melody could dissolve the sorrowful chords playing in his heart. 

Nope. 

He considered going to Grian’s base to apologize but decided against it. He needed time away to figure things out and to let go of his murdered feelings before he could hear the builder’s voice again. 

Scar collapsed onto the jungle floor, too tired and sad to bother getting up and leaving. 

It was impossible to forget his feelings in a split second, but he hoped to drown out the suffering with a nice, long nap.It was a better distraction than sitting around with only the company of his thoughts. 

His eyes squeezed shut and he shoved his head roughly into the dirt, his back at the tree. 

Grian’s infectious giggle played in his mind on loop, and he covered his ears. It used to feel pleasant, but now it just hurt.   


It was another reminder of what he had lost.

His brain could not remove the laughter, just as it could not erase the builder’s words.  
  
  


Grian said he didn’t love him.   
  
  


Maybe Scar didn’t deserve to be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 5 am. Again.
> 
> I’ve been writing a lot more shippy content, damn lol 
> 
> Grian and Scar is one of my faves, but I haven’t written anything for my real OTP yet. I have a WIP tho :eyes:
> 
> If you enjoyed, please be sure to leave a comment or kudos! It really helps out the author!


End file.
